


he's my best friend.

by dorkstagram



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, The cutest boys, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstagram/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: "i don't care. he's my best friend." - matt kingzane can't keep the words from echoing in his mind. he's never felt like this before.





	he's my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by what matt says in zane's wisdom teeth video when he's taking care of him and i just CAN'T DEAL

I don’t care. He’s my best friend.

The words echo in Zane’s mind over and over again. He was high on Vicodin and sleepy and completely out of it, but now that he’s awake and feeling almost back to normal, it’s still there, tugging at him.

I don’t care. He’s my best friend.

He was so positive that it was the drugs making him feel warm inside. It’s Matt. He’s known Matt for so long, and that’s all it’s been for so long, just my friend Matt.

But it felt different. In that moment, it felt different. In that moment, Matt felt like so much more. Matt felt like everything – like a blessing, like an angel, like what Zane has been waiting for all his life. Right there in front of his face this entire time.

And maybe it took him being high and in pain to realize. That there’s something different about this thing that he and Matt share. And he’s so unsure about what to do. He doesn’t want to make anything weird or fuck everything up. But the words won’t leave his head. Love is coming to mind. And in a different way than it’s ever been for Zane. It’s the realest thing he’s ever felt.

Just as he’s lying in his bed, trying to get ahold of his feelings, trying to sort his mind out, his door opens.

And it’s Matt.

_Matt._

I don’t care. He’s my best friend.

“Hey.” Matt says, quietly, almost in a whisper. “Do you need anything?”

And suddenly he can’t think about anything past Matt. Right here and right now and Zane thinks that he’s everything, he’s perfect, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

And if he doesn’t say something right now, while he’s feeling lucid and brave, he might never.

He might let this blow over and never come to light, and he’ll be doing himself a disservice if he lets that happen. Even if this ruins everything, he needs to know if this is something or if he’s losing his mind, reading it wrong, thinking too much into it. It’s just Matt. He knows that even if he’s wrong, it won’t change anything between them.

“Actually, can I talk to you?”

Matt’s face falls. That makes it scary. “Of course.”

Matt walks over and sits on the edge of Zane’s bed. Zane’s heart is beating completely out of his chest. But now that Matt is right there, sitting over Zane, looking him in the eyes, he’s never been so sure.

“I just wanted to say… I don’t know if I’m reading this wrong.” Zane starts. Scared to death. “But I’m starting to feel something different between us. I might be on the wrong track.”

Deep inhale. Shaky exhale.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” He says. Cause he has to get it out before he can’t bring himself to do it. Before it’s too late. “I’m definitely falling in love with you.”

Matt doesn’t back away, which he takes as a good sign. He takes Zane’s hand in his, which he takes as an even better sign. He smiles but he looks so nervous and unsure. Zane really wants to kiss him right now.

“Is this the drugs talking or is this you?” Matt asks.

Zane hasn’t had any painkillers in over 12 hours. He’s never felt more himself.

“I’m not on anything right now.” He says. “I’m completely sober. And I’ve never been more confident about anything. I love you.”

Matt smiles weakly. Like he’s trying to make sense of this, and Zane’s in the same boat. He just told his best friend that he’s in love with him. And now he’s vulnerable. He’s lying here under Matt’s gaze and he has no idea what comes next.

“I don’t know what to say.” Matt says, breathless.

_Tell me you love me back. Say anything. Just don’t leave me here without knowing._

He’s about to tell Matt he doesn’t have to say anything. That he can just leave the room and pretend this never happened. But then Matt’s talking again. “We’ll have to talk about it. When you feel better.” Zane nods. Of course. “I’m glad you told me.”

Zane smiles wide. And it hurts his face like he’s never felt before in his life. But he can’t help it. A weight’s been lifted, and he’s in pain but he also has never felt so wonderful.

Matt notices his wince. He reaches out his hand, rests it on Zane’s cheek, smiling widely. There’s a look on his face that Zane can’t place, but he’s never looked more beautiful. Zane’s been waiting for this forever; he just never knew.

_Don’t ever let go._

_Never leave._

_Stay here with me forever._

Matt begins to lie down. He’s next to Zane, so close. Matt pulls the blankets up to Zane’s chest, places a kiss on his forehead, so gentle. Then Zane is in his arms. He can feel Matt breathing.

Matt shifts. His breath on Zane’s neck. And he could almost have missed it, had he been paying attention to anything else other than _Matt. _Matt here, Matt now.

“I'm in love with you, too."


End file.
